Las Tentaciones de la Federación
by NinaFragola
Summary: Traducción de The Temptations of the Syndicate escrito por The Monkey Princeling y Nala1588. publicado por mi, con el permiso de las autoras para sus fans latinas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, la luz de la lámpara aplastada que se encendía y apagaba en el suelo del dormitorio era lo único que revelaba su presencia, la luz parpadeante hacía brillar amenazadoramente sus ojos de obsidiana en las sombras. Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, los ojos azul-claro de la mujer lo miraban suplicantemente desde donde estaba tendida en la cama.

—Por favor, lo siento mucho, nunca quise que nada de esto pasara... por favor, yo...

Agarró fuertemente el brazo del cuerpo mutilado a su lado. Los ojos turbios de su amante miraban inertes hacia el techo, la sangre goteaba del agujero circular entre ellos.

El joven tranquilamente se quitó la carísima chaqueta y colocó cuidadosamente el tejido oscuro sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de su dormitorio. El conmovedor llanto de la mujer parecía no afectarle de ninguna manera. Con un suspiro, pasó su mano por la oscura llama de su pelo, aflojando la corbata alrededor de su grueso cuello, permitiéndole unirse a la otra prenda.

Al ver su indiferencia, empezó a sollozar con más fuerza, sus manos ensangrentadas llegaron para cubrir su joven rostro.

— ¡Lo siento!" —Ella aulló, rezando para que alguien la oyera.

Recogiéndose las mangas, sostuvo el cuchillo entre los dientes, los músculos de sus brazos cubiertos de tatuajes se flexionaron con anticipación. Siempre había preferido las cuchillas entre sus armas, había tanto que uno podía hacer con ellas.

Cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, la mujer soltó un grito y comenzó a gatear hacia atrás sobre las sábanas de algodón una vez blancas.

—No, no puedes, no a mí. Por favor, te amo, en verdad... realmente te amo!

Colocó una rodilla en la cama, con cuidado de evitar la acumulación de sangre y restos cerebrales. Suavemente, sus dedos se acercaron para acariciar su cara asustada, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de su mejilla.

La mujer asintió, sonriéndole desesperadamente.

—Sí... sí, tú sabes que yo... tú sabes que nunca podría amar a otro, sólo a ti.

Él la miró con una oscura pasión, sus labios cubrieron los de ella mientras ella obedientemente se apoyaba en su abrazo, su cálido aliento abanicándose sobre su piel húmeda.

Una sonrisa torcida arrastraba la esquina de sus labios.

Los ojos azules se ensancharon, él nunca sonreía. Las fuertes manos que una vez acariciaron su cuerpo íntimamente, ahora apretaban firmemente alrededor de su garganta, impidiéndole completamente respirar.

Él sonrió dulcemente hacia ella, la diversión brillaba en sus ojos de obsidiana mientras la miraba luchando bajo su agarre.

—Dulzura, sabes que no me gustan los secretos... Me traicionaste... —Acusó, inhalando el dulce olor a sangre, miedo y lágrimas saladas.

Su rostro se había vuelto rojo, sus labios entumecidos y azules, el pánico agarrando su forma mientras trataba de sacudir la cabeza.

A la fuerza, la hizo asentir con la cabeza.

—Ahora, no hagamos que nuestras últimas palabras sean las mentiras...

Rápidamente, sus manos relajaron el agarre, extendiéndose hasta cubrir su boca mientras le inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta a la hoja de su cuchillo. Los ojos azules se abrieron en shock cuando el acero cortó su delicada garganta, cortando la tráquea, él había permitido deliberadamente que la hoja cortara las venas principales, disfrutando como un flujo constante de sangre que coloreaba tanto su camisa como las sábanas de rojo.

La soltó, permitiéndole deslizarse sobre la cama al lado de su amante, observándola mientras ella empezaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Inclinándose, le colocó un suave beso en la frente, acariciando el pelo empapado de sangre lejos de su bello rostro.  
Mientras ella estaba todavía con vida para verlo, levantó la mano y dejó que su lengua lamiera y se deslizara sobre el frío acero, el sabor metálico de la sangre de su mujer bañando el interior de su garganta.

La oscuridad cayó sobre sus rasgos mientras se burlaba. "Nunca... jodas... a los Oujis!"  
...


	2. Noticia Triste

HOLAAAA.

Les ofrezco una sincera disculpa por dejarlas con las ansias de leer mas. Cuando publiqué el Prólogo ya le había pedido permiso a Nala y ella dijo SÍ!

Pero a los pocos días su co-autora The Monkey Princeling dijo NO! :c

Así que ya no pude seguir publicando, tengo los 4 capítulos traducidos (Vegeta es el Rey de los cabrones) XD Nala me prometió que convencería a TMP pero hasta ahora no he recibido noticia de ella, me gustaría seguir publicando su traducción pero, tampoco quiero que se enojen conmigo.

Esto empezó como un regalito para mis locas amigas del face :* asi que hice un grupo secreto donde están los 4 caps, si quieren que las agregue, pueden enviarme un inbor en FaceBook y con mucho gusto lo hago :D

Bueno, espero no se pongan tristes, y crucen los deditos para que TMP nos deje seguir leyendo su historia en español.

P. D.

Nala es un amor, y su doujinshi es el mejor (corazón) XD

www (punto) facebook (punto) com (diagonal)


End file.
